Articular cartilage, found at the ends of articulating bone in the body, is typically composed of hyaline cartilage, which has many unique properties that allow it to function effectively as a smooth and lubricious load-bearing surface. When injured, however, hyaline cartilage cells are not typically replaced by new hyaline cartilage cells. Healing is dependent upon the occurrence of bleeding from the underlying bone and formation of scar or reparative cartilage called fibrocartilage. While similar, fibrocartilage does not possess the same unique aspects of native hyaline cartilage and tends to be far less durable.
In some cases, it may be necessary or desirable to repair the damaged articular cartilage using an implant. One method of installing an implant involves applying a blunt force, e.g., a hammer/mallet or the like, to the implant. Unfortunately, some of the blunt force is transmitted from the implant into the surrounding bone and/or tissue and can cause damage to the bone/tissue. This is particularly problematic in small bones (such as, but not limited to, bones in the hand and/or foot) as well as patients who suffer from reduced bone mass and density that can lead to fracture (such as, but not limited to, osteoporosis or the like).